Family Is Thicker Than Water
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel proves this when she won't let Splix go on a mission that is dangerous and shows that no one tries to break apart her family. Sequel to guestsurprise's story "No Tension Here". :)


**The sequel story to guestsurprise's story "No Tension Here". Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Jocu, Vivo, the Black Tickle Knights, and Splix belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Courtney.**

* * *

 **Family Is Thicker Than Water**

Rachel was in an empty room at Plumber HQ, deep in thought. "I can't let Splix go on a mission that could mean his death," she said to herself and then paused as she thought of something. "Courtney. She's one of the recent children we've taken in."

She now felt anger and protectiveness kicking in. The one thing she did not take from anyone was threats to her family, especially to the children and to her own children. After a moment, she took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, what am I going to do? I have to prove to that close-minded Magister that family doesn't have to be just those that look like you and that he can't make threats like that and get away with it."

She paced the room, still deep in thought.

"Rachel? Is everything alright?"

Hearing that, she let out a startled yelp and jumped almost a foot into the air before seeing no one was there and she shook her head before her mind registered what she had heard. "Jocu?" She asked, recognizing the voice. "Where are you?"

"In the Realm, but I sense you are upset over something," she heard him say.

She was about to answer before an idea came to her and she gasped, her eyes widening in hope. "Jocu, your timing is impeccable," she said with a smile.

A moment later, the red four-armed Tickle Monster and the Captain of the Black Tickle Knights were in front of her and Jocu gave her a smile, though was curious by her statement. "I sense you mean something by your statement," he said.

"I have an idea, but I need your help," Rachel said. "There's a Magister here who has threated my family because he is close-minded."

"Threatened your family?" The Captain asked, his voice taking a shocked tone.

She sighed. "Ditto has a cousin named Splix," she said. "And he's just become really good friends with Four Arms, but their races on their planets…aren't getting along, and Splix's Magister has forced him to accept a dangerous mission and not have contact with Four Arms and myself, or he will step in and force the courts to remove the children that have been recently adopted at the mansion and put them in an orphanage."

Jocu didn't look very pleased at that. "That is going too far," he said.

Rachel nodded. "One of those children…is my oldest daughter, Courtney," she explained. "I'm not about to let him take her away. She went through a lot before Rook and I adopted her and she's just begun to really get settled in and explore."

"Courtney. Have we met her yet?" The Tickle Captain asked.

"I think you guys might have met her briefly over Christmas," the young woman replied.

"Well then, as she is part of the family as are the other children, we cannot allow that Magister to go through with his threat," Jocu said.

"Which is why I need your help," Rachel said. "I've got an idea."

The three huddled close and she told them her idea. Jocu nodded, as did the Captain. "I think that would work," the Tickle Captain said.

"Yes," Jocu agreed. "Where is Splix now?"

"Somewhere here, probably getting ready to go on that dangerous mission," Rachel replied.

The Tickle Monster nodded. "I'll find him," he said. "Are Four Arms and Ditto at the Mansion?"

"Thankfully, yes," she said. "I better get there and let them know the plan."

"Good luck," the Captain said to her.

"You too."

With that, Rachel teleported back to the Mansion and Jocu motioned the Tickle Captain to be the lookout. Nodding, he did so and soon spotted Splix, pointing him out to the Tickle Monster prince. Nodding, Jocu went invisible and moved in.

"Alright, Splix, are you ready for the mission?" The Splixson Magister asked.

Before Splix could reply, he felt something cover his mouth and he was lifted up. "MMMM!" He cried out before a snapping sound was heard and the scene in front of him changed to something different.

"Ah, good," he heard a voice say and was set down. Splix turned around and his eyes widened as he was faced with a four-armed person. "Hello, Splix."

He jumped. "How…How do you know my name?" He asked. "And…are you a…Tetramand?"

Jocu chuckled. "I am a tickle monster," he said. "And I learned your name from Rachel."

The Splixson was surprised. "You…You know her?" He asked.

"She is one of my very dear friends," Jocu replied. "And she's asked me to step in to stop you from going on that mission."

Splix was now worried. "But…he'll go after the children!" He exclaimed.

The tickle monster shook his head. "No, he won't," he said. "I'll personally see that he doesn't. In the meantime…,"

Splix felt hands grab him gently and he struggled, but was caught by the Captain of the Black Tickle Knights. "My faithful knights, please greet our guest," Jocu said.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Captain replied while Splix looked worried. Vivo had just come down the hall when he saw the scene.

"Brother? What is going on?" He asked curiously.

"Vivo, the children of the Grant Mansion need our help, as does Rachel," the older brother replied. "They have been threatened by a close-minded alien."

Vivo felt his fur bristle. "What's the plan?" He asked.

Jocu smiled. "We're going to…persuade the Splixson Magister to realize what he has done is wrong," he said.

Splix grew afraid. "Don't hurt him!" He pleaded in fear.

Vivo turned to him. "Hurt him?" He asked before smiling. "We're not going to hurt him."

"No, of course not," his older brother said. "We have a different tactic in mind."

With that, the two Tickle Monsters teleported away and the Tickle Captain looked at Splix. "Now, to business," he said. "Miss Rachel told us some very interesting information about you, Splix."

"What…What kind of information?" The Splixson asked nervously.

"Information about your tickle spots."

Hearing that, Splix tried to squirm, but the Tickle Knights were on him faster than lightning, giving him no escape.

* * *

 _Back at the Grant Mansion…_

Ditto and Four Arms were more than willing to help out after hearing what the Magister had threatened and they were now in the living room with Rachel, just hanging out until the young woman recalled something. "Four Arms, do you remember the time you scared off my ex-boyfriend?" She asked with a smile.

He chuckled. "Yes, I do," he said. "It was not too long after we had met."

She nodded. "The look on his face when you revealed your true form," she said with a grin. "I've never seen a human turn so pale so fast."

Four Arms pulled her into a gentle hug. "Just as you protect us, little sister, I protect you," he said.

Ditto chuckled. "Remember when you and I first met, Rach?" He asked. "You screamed when you saw me."

"I did not," she playfully retorted and with a move that was lightning fast, she caught the smaller alien and began tickling his stomach, making him laugh and squirm to try and get away.

Jocu and Vivo were nearby holding the Splixson Magister in firm, unmoving grips. He struggled, but they didn't let go as they watched the scene, the two tickle monsters smiling.

Four Arms chuckled as Ditto tried to tickle Rachel back, but she outmaneuvered him, a tactic that worked until the Tetramand decided to join in the tickle fight and grabbed them both, tickling the young woman and the small alien, who laughed and tried to maneuver around and tickle him back, but that was nearly impossible with the stronger alien.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOUR ARMS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ditto laughed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Rachel squealed as the Tetramand tickled her stomach and she dissolved into laughter.

After a bit, Four Arms let them up and they were soon joined in a warm group hug. "Hey, Rach," Ditto said. "Thanks for accepting me."

"Same for me," said Four Arms.

She smiled. "Despite what some people think, I believe all species can leave peacefully together," she said.

Jocu smiled at that and snapped his fingers, to which the Captain of the Tickle Knights appeared, carrying a tired, but smiling Splix into the living room and making the other three look up. "Captain," Rachel said with a smile before going up to him and accepting Splix from him. She hugged the small alien in a protective hug. "Splix, I won't be a good sister to you if I let you go on a mission that would possibly mean your death. We'd all be devastated."

Hearing that, Splix hugged her back, crying a little before he cleared his throat. "I don't care what my Magister says," he said, his voice becoming slightly fierce. "Family matters, no matter the family's composed of. You and the other aliens here are proof of that, Rach."

Four Arms smiled. "Hey, just as Rachel's proven humans and aliens can live together peacefully, we've proven that different races of aliens can also peacefully live together," he said.

Splix smiled and suddenly formed duplicates of himself, surprising Rachel and making her fall gently to the floor as he began tickling her, making her instantly fall into laughter. "This is for leaving me at the mercy of mischievous Tickle Knights," he said playfully.

Rachel laughed until she tapped the floor, making him stop and help her sit up. She smiled at him. "I just wanted to prove to you that I cared," she said. "And by the way, Jocu, his family, and the inhabitants of the Tickle Realm are part of the family too."

Just then, Jocu and Vivo appeared with the Splixson Magister between them and he was glaring at them. "Splix! You went against orders!" He said.

"I don't care," Splix said, his expression hardening. "Rachel's worked too hard to keep this family together and I'm not letting anyone tear the family apart. And I'm not letting you dictate who I can and can't be friends with."

Rachel then stood up and glared at the Magister. "One of the children you have threatened is my daughter, Courtney," she said, her voice going lower in anger. "No one threatens my children and gets away with it."

"And no one threatens a family under my care and gets away with it," Jocu said.

Splix looked at the two tickle monsters. "Jocu, thanks," he said gratefully.

"Anytime," the red tickle monster said before he and Vivo disappeared with the Tickle Captain and the Splixson Magister.

"Something tells me the Magister is going to get a tickle torture he won't forget," Ditto said.

"Good," Splix said and looked at Rachel. "Rach, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Splix," she replied, hugging him again. "You're family. And family is thicker than water."

"Thanks," he said, hugging her back.

 _One week later…_

The Splixson Magister had definitely learned his lesson and was not only careful when dealing with Rachel's family, but he helped organize a peace meeting with the Tetramand and Splixson races. The meeting went well and the peace treaties were signed, much to everyone's relief.

Jocu visited the mansion and pounced on Splix, making him yelp before the small alien laughed as the tickle monster tickled him playfully. Rachel smiled at the scene and felt Four Arms lift her up into a brotherly hug and he also lifted up Ditto into his arms too, hugging them both before Jocu came over and Rachel accepted Splix from him so that all three of them were being hugged by the Tetramand.

Splix smiled and vowed to himself that no one would ever try to break up his family. Ever.

* * *

 **Whew! This one took off on me. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
